The rise of the internet has led to an increase in the number of parcels shipped to customers who make purchases of goods online. Some customers attempt to repudiate online purchases claiming that they did not receive the goods purchased. Known shipping agencies attempt to mitigate repudiation by requiring a signature in exchange for delivery of a parcel and using the signature as evidence that the parcel was indeed received.
However, in some cases a delivery agent may forge the signature of a consignee of a parcel and keep the parcel rather than delivering it to the consignee. In other cases, a consignee may provide a signature to a delivery agent in exchange for a parcel and then later dishonestly claim that the signature provided is not his or her own signature. In either case, a credit provider that extended credit for the repudiated purchase may end up bearing the burden of reversing a charge made for the repudiated purchase.